The Temp
by Lady Rivka
Summary: Sarah leads a boring, reapetative life, Monday is scrabble night, food burns and machines blow up at her touch and the only kid that likes her is her brother, but this Monday something is going to change, life is going to become mad for Sarah. JS
1. Chapter 1: Monday nights

The Temp.

Chapter 1.

* * *

"...Your face is a mess rebel, rebel how could they know, hot tramp I love you so!"

The girl always sung with passion, he smirked as the young women moved around the tiny kitchen, wildly failing limbs, dark hair tossed about and a large smile painted on coral lips. A smile flickered across his face as he watched Sarah though his crystal,

'Soon my dear, very soon'

With barely a movement his fingers manipulated the crystal over his palm and with a flick of his wrist the crystal vanished. Hawk like eyes roved around his chaotic throne room, watching with little amusement when a goblin invited pain on itself by pulling a rooster's tail feather, and then in turn the rooster attacked the dim creature.

The Goblin King sighed and tapped his riding crop against his boot, soon he could rest, he planned it all out, even if the three dim witted 'friends' of his girl warned her, nothing could change what was occurring her fate was sealed.

A low laugh found its way out of the lips of the Goblin King, it became louder when he caught sight of his subjects shaking, nothing was good when the King laughed.

*****

Hoggle peered out of the mirror, he could feel Sarah's time slipping between his gnarled fingers, but he couldn't move to talk until his rat of a king stopped scrying on her, Hoggle twitched and looked away, feeling his cheeks flush at the sight of his friend, the dwarf couldn't understand what she found so attractive in that singer she was wailing along with, but he made a note- after several hours of listening to her preach the talents of the man- to never question her tastes, one thing Sarah had not lost in six years was her stubborn attitude.

Hoggle felt the essence of magic slip away from the girl, the King had stopped his peeping, taking that as a good thing Hoggle leapt out of the mirror.

*****

Sarah spun as she dipped a finger into the cookie dough, winking at her reflection in the window as the dough made its way into her mouth. Tonight was scrabble night, a night that was holy and sacred to Sarah, because this was the night she caught up with the gossip on the goblin city and forgot about her boring, uneventful life aboveground. Sarah jumped when she heard the whirling sound of her cassette player, with the bowl of cookie dough in hand she wandered over to the machine.

It was slightly smoking, her favourite mix tape was tied into knots in the evil thing, she tapped it lightly but when it spluttered and flung her tape at her face she settled on giving it a dumb look she sighed, Sarah had no gift with machines, if she touched them they usually broke, nothing that ran on electricity lived long around her and now her cassette player was dead, growling darkly she stalked away, setting her dough on the wooden counter.

She frowned as she looked around her small home, the shelves cluttered with book upon book, kitchen covered in flour and cooking devices -that Sarah swore could double as torture tools- and finally chipped wooden counters littered with papers ranging from bills to essays and now her dough. Sarah decided that it really needed a clean –no point in looking like the King's throne room- the cookie dough would be fine raw, baking wasn't one of her strong points, 'they would be thankful that I didn't even try' she mused dryly. Not to say that Sarah couldn't cook, because she could it was the fact that she just couldn't cook very well, when she said it was extra 'flavour' her brother had cried 'flavour? It's coal Sarah!'

After that she never cooked for Toby again –much to the boys relief- grabbing a broom from the pantry she made her way out to her sitting room, jumping and squealing at the sight of Hoggle.

The broom flew out of her hand smacking the creature in the head, her hands covered her mouth trying to stop herself from screaming bloody murder at the dwarf.

"Hoggle! What in the world are you doing?" she asked going to the fallen dwarf's side, helping him up and dusting off his vest.

Bushy brows shot up, and the blistered mouth answered,

"I have to warn you Sarah."  
Sarah felt her own brows meet in confusion, moving her companion to the lounge she motioned for him to continue.

"Well you sees, I have to warn ya that, the rat he's coming for ya, now I don't know what the rat wants but it can't be good right? I means...he's been scryin' ya an' everything, buts don't worry ya pretty little head, Didymus and Ludo and me will be here and stop him." The dwarf gave himself a nod as if to tell himself they could stop the King.

Sarah had tried to follow the ranting dwarf but her mind had gotten stuck on the scrying issue, the Goblin King had been watching her, her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks bloom in a blush of anger, if he had been peeping on her in the shower it wouldn't be her that would need protection. A knobbly hand on her broke Sarah out of her metal anger, watery blue eyes looked up at her.

"It'll be fine Sarah nothings going to happen to ya."

Sarah smiled at Hoggle's concern, "Since you're already here you can have some of the dough."

"Just one question Sarah...when did ya start witchcraft?" Hoggle pointed at the broom on the floor, Sarah giggled at his look of distain.

Shaking her head Sarah laughed, "Hoggle, it's just a broom, nothing more."

She ushered Hoggle into the kitchen swiping the bowl off the cluttered counter as she when.

"Yous even sound like him ya know."

"Don't be silly Hoggle, now you sit here and eat, I still have to get some things from the store, I'll back before you know it." Silencing his protests with a tap on the nose, Sarah ran out of the house, clutching keys and flinging off the apron.

Hoggle sighed as he dipped his spoon into the thick dough, Sarah had no idea what mess she could have walked herself into, stuffing the spoon in his mouth the little man gave a grunt, she shouldn't of been that pretty, that could of been the problem, the King wanting her as his plaything, if the rat even tried to take her for that he would fight tooth and nail to save her.

"Not that, that isn't an interesting idea Higgle but she is hardly pretty." The mocking drawl made Hoggle jump, the spoon fell out of his mouth as he gave a snarl,

"Ya must be blind then, of course she is pretty!"

Wild blonde hair shook and the King's shoulders jumped in laughter, "No Sarah isn't pretty, she is beautiful, pretty is not an adequate description for my girl, and by the way Higgle what makes you think you can stop me even if I wanted her for that hmm?"

Hoggle stammered a reply but it was ignored by his King, Hoggle watch helplessly as the King looked around Sarah home, picking up objects to study.

The Goblin King's gaze fell upon Hoggle again, with a cruel curl of his lip the king vanished, mild dusting of glitter and stardust fell on Sarah's floor the sparkling flicks of magic losing their sheen mixing in with the dust on Sarah's floor. Hoggle sighed and banged his head on the counter, tonight was going to be a long night.

*****

Sarah watched as the sun set, dusting the clouds with its soft light, bathing the sky in a rosy glow. She wandered down the stone streets, enjoying the older side of the town she lived in, clutching the bag of treats to her chest, she made haste down the cobble road, she frowned at the sky as the rosy pinks melted into the darker hue of the night, it sun was setting too fast for her liking.

Closing her eyes for a brief second she let out a startled gasp at the sight before her eyes, the sky had turned black, stars shining and winking down at her, moon veiled by a small cloud, the shifting of night and day never happens like that, the fine hairs on the back of Sarah's neck stood on end, the nagging feeling of being hunted tore at her insides, before she could even register what her body was doing the girl broke into a run.

The rows of houses and their manicured gardens flickered past her, in her side vision she could see the flowers open and turn towards her, this only made her move faster, fog rolled in curling around her feet, she could swear that she felt ghostly hands graze her ankles, rain broke from the clouds overhead, the drops of water finding their way into her eyes, blurring her vision. Sarah tripped, treats spilling around her, she gathered the object shoving them with force into the bag, staggering to her feet she groaned "I hate Mondays I really do."

A dark chuckle stunned her, gluing her feet to the stone. Rain pelted her body, her eyes blinking rapidly to block out the water, she stood staring, a ghostly form seemed to be conjured of the mist of rain, under the harsh light of the ratty streetlamp, Sarah saw him, the Goblin King dressed as a mortal man, strange eyes glittering with something odd and the same mocking smirk splayed across his handsome features, his trench coat rolling like smoke in the wind.

A knot tied itself in her stomach as he made a fluid motion with his leather clad hands. A smooth crystal appeared in his right hand; with another chuckle he moved it towards her, in a sarcastic proposal like offering. She felt her eyes widen and her feet began to move, the slapping sound of her feet danced though the night with the laughter of the Goblin king.

*******************

Authors notes:

The starting chapter to the story how is it? Short? I know, but I'll try to fix that issue! Tell me what you think might happen to lovely little Sarah, but I bet you won't be able to guess


	2. A word if you please?

Chapter 2

In my folly I forgot to inform you readers that the wonderful world of the Labyrinth and all of its creatures great and small don't belong to me, no matter how much I begged and wished...I wasn't allowed to touch it even in my dreams...I only own a DVD.

And the song in the first chapter was Rebel Rebel by the amazing David Bowie.

* * *

One of the many thoughts that cross Sarah's mind as she ran wildly though the night chilled streets was that, she was bloody thankful that she had taken up running as a hobby since the labyrinth.

another thought that ran rampant in her mind was the fact that she had grossly over romanced the Goblin King, she had for six years seen him as good looking, powerful and a little bit frightening, seeing him tonight, she knew he was handsome almost ungodly so, powerful much, much more powerful then she had thought and he terrified her, truly terrified her.

The slapping sound of her feet filled the air, the sound of mocking laughter long lost in the wind, instinct told her to slow down, the threat had past, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind Sarah just ran. The street became narrow, the paths twisting and curving away down other streets, Sarah kept straight, eyes barely taking in the changing designs of houses melting form modern to the soft Victorian she loved. Sarah sighed as her pace slowed, eyes wandering over the landscape, trees filled the side of the path, taking over from harsh streetlamps that stood sentinel on the modernized paths.

She rubbed her palm against her face, swiping away the sweat that dripped from her brow. She closed her eyes as the night's breeze ran invisible fingers though her hair, clearing her mind of troublesome thoughts of Goblin Kings, her eyes fluttered open at a forceful caress of the wind, upon opening her eyes her brows furrowed and pretty mouth set into a frown. There was a car in front of her house, and it wasn't hers.

Her skin prickled as she opened her unlocked door, she hoped Hoggle had left, the wooden door creaked loudly as if crying out 'Sarah's home!' the smell of baking assaulted her nose, causing her mouth to water.

"Sarah dear! I was wondering when you would be back, I saw the bowl of dough and I know that you are not terribly gifted at cooking so I baked them, thank you again for looking after Toby, I have to leave now dear." Karen babbled as she trotted over to Sarah, purse in hand and thin lips curled into a tight smile.

Sarah returned the tight smile, Karen and her never would be close, the years before the Labyrinth insured that Karen would never truly see Sarah as an adult and Sarah in turn never see Karen more than a woman that took her mother's place, but they had the odd moment of happy companionship although tonight was not one of those odd nights.

It was a strange night.

"Karen, I thought...I was sure you said Toby was going to go with the both of you." Sarah muttered, sighing inwardly, someone up there did not like her very much today.

Karen moved towards the door, sidestepping the bewildered Sarah, offering a quick kiss on the cheek Karen said. "Toby is in the kitchen hon, eating you out of house and home, thank you again, I'll pick him up in two days, ta ta." And Karen was gone, out of the doorway, in the car. Gone.

Sarah sighed, something told her that tonight she was being punished by karma, and the person in charge of the punishment, was sadistic.

* * *

He sat there, boneless in his throne, smirking at the mortal girl in his crystal bubble, watching as his green eyed girl gave a flustered smile to her sibling. He flicked the crystal away, watching as it popped silently against the stone wall.

The Goblin King shifted, moving his posture to a regal pose,

"Fret!" he bellowed, the low sound of his voice echoing around the empty chamber.

A cracking sound greeted the ears of the impatient royal, a goblin humbly hunched over looked at his king with a weary gleam in his eye, "Yes King?"

Giving the creature a sideway glance Jareth smiled a twisted little smile, "See that Lady Sarah is informed of my arrival at her...manor, see that she understands that we have pleasantries to discuss at my arrival."

The goblin screwed his eyes shut, his thin pointed nosed wrinkling in thought as he processed his monarch's words.

"Tell the lady that you're going to see her...and talk 'bout stuffs...ok king got ya!" with a clap of noise the beast was gone.

Jareth shook his head and leapt off his ivory throne pacing around the dingy room, flicking his wrist repeatedly, each movement shifting his clothes with a puff of sparkling dust, he gave himself a short snort

'Why am I going to all this trouble?' he rolled his eyes at himself '...simple it is for Sarah.' settling on a slim tailored suit he smiled. Even though he was planning on talking, tricking and downright taking Sarah back to the underground...he might as well look classy.

* * *

Sarah looked over the mountain of cookies with a blank look, Toby ignoring this fact was quite happy to eat the sugar fill concoctions. At six the boy still held the cherub cheeks, flaxen hair with devilish flicks and twinkling blue eyes of a mischievous baby, those eyes turned on Sarah.

"Mum says you could have poisoned yourself if she didn't cook the dough for you." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sarah's brow quirked, "Really?"

Toby nodded and smiled, "She says 'it's a wonder you are still alive with all the junk you eat.' I don't think she knows just how bad your cooking really is." With that thought Toby's smile became a grin.

Sarah scowled, "My cooking is not _that_ bad."

A snort echoed in the tiny kitchen, Hoggle moved though the mirror in the living room. Toby abandoned the cookies and ran towards the visitors, flinging himself into Hoggle, throwing the withered, old dwarf off his feet.

"Toby! How many time have I told you not to knock over Hoggle, sure you can try Didymus he will just jump back up...and ludo I don't even think you could be more than a gnat but not poor old Hoggle!"

Hoggle huffed, getting to his feet with little trouble, "I am not that old missy."

Slapping Hoggle on the back Toby giggle, "You're lying!"

Sarah watched with a small smile as the boy and dwarf ran around, one squealing the other panting and laughing, Sarah let out a bark of laughter when ludo and Didymus came though the mirror resulting in a heap of limps on the floor. She watched as the pile just became a tangle of arms and legs, the smile fell away when the thoughts of the Goblin King and why her friends were really visiting entered her mind, storming into the living room she huffed looking down her petite nose at the rumpled mess of bodies.

"Okay, Okay please stop now Toby go and eat those damn cookies, you three I want a word." She finished sharply; Toby had learned long ago that when Sarah voice got cold and harsh - the 'Queen' voice his mum called it- She meant business, the boy was up and out of the pile up before she could finish her sentence.

She sat herself down on an armchair, watching quietly as her friends fell to rest on the three seater lounge. Craning her neck to peek into the kitchen she spied Toby diligently chomping away at the food.

"Now, tell me do you have any idea why the Goblin King has been, what was it? Scrying me?"

Before any could answer the crashing sound of china against a hardwood floor shattered Sarah's frame of mind, she squeaked and curled her legs to her chest in defence.

A snapping sound was followed by a cry for attention.

"I can tells you why!" the screechy voice assaulted her ears, Sarah reacted instantaneously smacking the intruding goblin over the head with her fist. The goblin pouted flinging himself away from the young woman.

Toby's head popped out from the kitchen, not really paying attention to the ruckus in the living room he yelled, "whatever that was I didn't do it!"

Sarah sighed, "Ludo take Toby up to his room and stay there."

The great beast grunted trotting over to the kitchen, pushing obstacles such as the coffee table out of his path the beast gave a dumb smile to the boy and whisked the Toby into his large orange arms, Sarah watched as the saggy beast carried a loudly protesting boy away.

The green eyed girl turned to the goblin and scowled, "What are you doing here?"

The goblin looked at Sarah, and gave a wicked smile, "The Goblin King will be coming to see you soon Lady, the King wishes to discuss...issues with you."

Fret was not a stupid creature, quite a lot smarter than the typical goblin he knew the signs of his King's mood swings and he could tell just by looking at the Labyrinth maiden that she was similar to the King in mannerisms, so Fret did what her thought was best...act like a courtly goblin...even if it pained him.

The maiden crossed her arms over her chest, the scowl deepening on her pretty face, "You really expect me to believe that?"

Something cold gripped at Sarah's stomach as she saw the goblin give a wide grin and bow, touching his nose to the floor. The feeling of ice ran though her body as she felt an arm encircle her waist.

He pulled the stunned girl into her chest, his other hand going to her hips, half grabbing half caressing her side,

"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice not as threatening as before, but still carried a tone of defiance, Jareth smiled with his lips close to her ear he breathed,

"My dear we have some unfinished business." The voice of velvet followed the warm breath of the Goblin King caused Sarah to shiver involuntarily.

Yes whatever the hell she did to piss off the person in charge of karma handouts she sincerely regretted it because that person was truly a sadist.

* * *

Author's notes:

And that is where I leave you for now...sorry for the wait but I can be a bit of a pain when it comes of due dates and such, tell me what you think please! Oh and if someone could be so kind... how do you find a beta?


	3. Waitwhat?

Chapter 3

Hmm I know I can be a pain in the neck when it comes to updating...

Seeing as though nothing really belongings to me in this world I won't write the disclaimer cause we all know the truth...*sigh*

* * *

Sarah struggled in his grip; Jareth only chuckled and tightened his hold.

"Now, Now Sarah I gave you a warning that I was coming for you." The Goblin King flicked his wrist in a flamboyant manner, crystal forming like smoke in his fingers, he held it to her eye level.

"A goblin five seconds before you show up is no warning Goblin King." Sarah spat, looking over to Hoggle and Didymus for help. The dwarf and fox just stared open mouthed, brains trying to process the events. Sarah huffed they were going to be no help.

The Goblin King made a tsk tsk sound, "Sarah look in to the crystal."

"What will it show me my dreams?" she muttered, still fidgeting, her eyes remaining focused on a rather ugly picture of a clown that Karen had given her as a house warming gift. 'Much more pleasant then what ever dream of mine he may conjure.' She thought flushing slightly.

She could swear that she could hear his smirk in his voice, "No not this crystal, Sarah just look."

'why do I feel like I am selling my soul?' Sarah wondered as she complied with the Kings request. The crystal brightly shined in the false light, "There is nothing there...oh..." the insides churned, spirals of stardust and moonbeams flickered and danced inside the ball, tendrils of colour forming letters, shifting into words: I Jareth the King of Goblins seek Maiden of the Labyrinth Sarah Williams for an audience regarding the condition of championing the Labyrinth.

"Condition of championing the Labyrinth?" she turned her head, pushing away from the King, Sarah raised her chin and glared, "There is no condition, I won you Lost end of story, she lived happily ever after the end." Sarah realised she may of sounded shrill even hysterical if the look the Goblin King was giving her was any indication.

He grinned, inclining his head, hands spread in mock apology, "I am very sorry Sarah but that is where you are wrong, you and I have unfinished business."

He moved forward crystal long gone from his hands, Sarah backed up, eyes flicking around the room, wondering where she had left the broom. He raised a hand, "Come on then, I haven't got all night, and you have to start sooner rather than later."

She looked over to her friends, they still hadn't moved. The thought hit her like a blot of lighting, "You stopped time didn't you?"

His brow raised, the grin faded to a smirk, "It took you a good while to guess that, Sarah...we are going to need to work of your perception of what's around you." His voice went from an amused drawl to feigned exasperation.

She crossed her arms, "there is nothing that we are going to work on, I am staying here with my friends and my brother, and you and that goblin are going to leave."

He mimicked her pose, "Oh really now Sarah? Sorry my dear you are coming with me, but your brother can stay, he isn't needed but you Sarah are needed."

He proceed to walk up to her, hand out in invitation. The little girl inside of her wanted to go, see the fairytale again, the fifteen year old that had a crush of the magical king wanted to take his hand and be whisked off her feet to his castle but the twenty one year old kept her feet planted to the ground, arms crossed over her breast she wanted the threat gone.

"Come, come Sarah I am no threat...to your brother at least, just come along." Sarah noticed his eyebrow was quivering, he was getting annoyed.

"No, you have no power over me." Sarah said finishing with a victorious hair flip and with hands on her hips.

The Goblin King looked at the girl and laughed. "That was only a story Sarah." The King corrected himself and scowled, "Now enough of the games, time to go."

His hand grasped hers and before she could offer a squeal of protest he pulled her though the veil.

* * *

Toby looked around the room, and frowned something was off he walked down the white railed staircase, watching his mother flit and flutter around the house, muttering about keys. The boy was hit with a major sense of déjà vu.

With a crinkle of his brows Toby asked, "Mum am I still going to Sarah's?"

His mother stoped her twittering and gave Toby an odd look, "Toby I told you that Sarah couldn't take you because the shop needs her or something along that line, you're coming with me and your father now get your bag and hop in the car." She fixed him with a stern look.

Toby's frown deepened but the boy did as he was bid, scratching his head he decided that he didn't much care for déjà vu.

* * *

The throne room was still it's less the opulent self, helmets and weapons haphazardly discarded on the cold stone floor, dust an inch think settled on any bare surface, only difference to her last visit was the goblins weaving about the mess, poultry clucking indignantly flapping their wings at the swine that attempted to nip at them. Sarah stood in the pit, hands fisted on her cocked hips, green eyes glittering with anger as she watched the King strut to his throne, she bit back a snarl as he 'fell' onto the seat and gave her a devil may care smile.

"Take me back now." Sarah growled.

He didn't look at her, the King brushed his smart suit, she watched with ill concealed interest as the suit shifted falling away like dust, thin silky poet shirt and tight leggings with the knee high boots appeared where the 'dust' fell away in a sparkling show. But Sarah wasn't impressed; at least that was what she was telling herself if she was honest, she would have been clapping with a big grin on her face, But Sarah was one of those people that had the bad habit of lying to herself. So the magic show wasn't impressive.

"Goblin King." She ground out.

He held up a hand, "Sarah, two things my dear, one call me by my name Jareth and two-" he broke off and gave the goblins around him a scowl, "All creatures bar Sarah must leave now!" he bellowed.

Sarah gave a startled laugh at the mass of goblins, livestock and the odd fairy rushed by her in an effort to give the temperamental King space. She looked at Jareth's face, wondering why he was still scowling and why he was looking at the wall to the right of her. Sarah looked to the same wall. Nothing was there, two beady eyes blinked, 'nothing is as it seems' she thought.

"Leak, what did I just say?" Jareth asked, voice sounding pleasant but laced with danger, it caused a queer shiver to run though Sarah, Jareth noticed it and smirked. The goblin in question gave him a warped grin.

"Majesty says creature bar Sarah have to leave."

A brow rose, "So then why are you still here Leak, your name is not Sarah."

Leak shrugged and answered, "Leak is not creature, Leak is goblin."

The Goblin King put his hand to his head as Sarah giggled, "Leak leave, just leave."

"Ok King," a pop and Leak was gone. Sarah continued to laugh.

"We shall see how you will like it when you have to deal with that." He said, grinning wildly at Sarah's gold fish impersonation as she sputtered a screeching:

"What?"

* * *

Still in Sarah's home, Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other, Hoggle frowned deeply, wrinkles in his face folding to familiar folds and creases as he did. Didymus on the other hand didn't know if he should be beaming with joy or whimper about the uncertain turn of events, his small paw like hand tapped Hoggle's arm.

"Trust brother Hoggle, Trust that the Lady will chose right, my Lady is strong, brave as she is fair. Keep trust and faith in the maiden all will be right." His prim and proper voice screeched in the dwarfs' over large ears.

"I have faith in the little miss, but that rat..."

Lugo lumbered forward, scooping up his 'brothers' in his long arms, "ludo take brothers home now."

The simple monster ignored the flimsy protests of the wrinkled prune of a dwarf, stepping though the torn veil left by the king. They had left with Sarah's house with lights on.

That is going to cause a major pain in Sarah wallet, thought Hoggle.

* * *

"Do I have to explain it for a third time?" He sighed, Jareth could feel another headache make its presents known. Sarah paced the throne room, arms crossed she spun around on his question and glared.

"Yes! Explain to me how I came to be regent, why I have to be regent and why do I now have to be acting regent!"

He stood up from his throne and made his way down to the bewildered woman. "Because." He began in an overly sweet voice. "You competed the Labyrinth it is in the unwritten rules that the champion must come back to the Labyrinth to strengthen, teach and aid both Labyrinth and its subjects."

"You want me to_ teach_ the goblins?"

He breathed an irritated sigh, "No Sarah I want you to teach the Labyrinth."

Putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot she replied, "And how on Earth-oh sorry Underground- do you expect me to do that?"

She was afraid of that grin that spread across his face, that wild and slightly insane grin that carved its way on to the face of the King. Sarah stepped back slightly and moved her hands from her hips to try and ward him off palms up and pushing the air in front of the off-kilter King.

"That dear Sarah is the best part, you get to act as regent and I get a -admittedly minor break- but a break none the less of being Goblin King. You Sarah are going to teach the Labyrinth by acting in my place as King."

Jareth watched with amusement as a mosaic of emotions played on her face, terror, confusion, amusement and more terror with a seasoning of horror.

This will be fun.

Very fun.

"You have got to be kidding me." She sighed in defeat, her face still frozen in the mask of horror.

"I am not joking about this Sarah... I'll show you to your temporary chambers and we shall discuss full matters in the morn."

Dumbly Sarah allowed him to magic her around the castle to the darkened oak door of her temporary chambers.

He gave her a lazy grin. "Goodnight Sarah, a maid will be sent to waken you in morn."

With that he disappeared with a flurry of stardust and magic.

Sarah frowned and pushed her way in, muttering under her breath, "show off."

* * *

SORRY! I am so sorry! I will be up dating more often now because I have now finished all my testing I am very sorry for the massive delay and I will really try to pick up my pace now that school won't be in the way.

I would love reviews seeing as though I am trying to get back in the habit of writing *hinthint*


	4. It's a bet

Chapter 4

* * *

Sarah gave a low whistle at the sight of her rooms.

Fancy.

The room was beautiful in an archaic way, rich dark timber arched in a seemingly natural way, bending and bowing into a deep weave on which a cloud like bedding rested with nests of pillows and covers of soft colours, cream and gold. Sarah looked towards the small sitting area, same odd design of bowed oak creating strange lovely seats, a small table and even oddly enough a small bookcase.

Sarah walked over to the bookcase, words lit by the dancing glow of candles that held seats in the hollows of the oak.

Some books were stored there all bound in leather covers, but mostly there were scrolls. Sarah took one of the books. The writing smooth and soft reminding her of vines hanging in trees, the next book she pulled the writing was crude, sharp and almost vulgar to look at.

She placed the books back with care, her mind nagging and pleaded with her to look out of the large window, her fingers ran over the glass. The plain was made of shattered coloured glass moulded together in a strange mosaic.

'If I am stuck here.' Sarah thought, 'At least it's a lovely prison.'

Sarah ventured further into the rooms, finding a door at lead to a wardrobe.

Sarah stopped, jaw dropped in shock, "It's bigger then my room!...I bet my bottom dollar that Narnia is in here somewhere."

Dress, robes, coats, hats, shoes, pants and billowy shirts of every colour, style and fabric lined the walls of the wardrobe. Sarah backed away slowly. It was a little unnerving to see a room bigger than your normal bedroom lined with cloths with one stitch that was probably worth more than your house altogether. She tumbled out of Narnia and stumbled into a new doorway leading to a cheery coloured bathroom.

Sarah didn't bother to look to closely, 'Lest I be blinded by the cost.' She thought.

Oh the Goblin King was most certainly a show off.

Looking down at her attire, comfortable track-pants and loose but well love shirt. Good enough to wear to bed. She carefully with great skill –she thought- striped her bra off without moving her shirt, and shimmed out of her pants, the shirt reached to just above her mid thigh she frowned that the length but decided to put pants back on in the morning.

With that decision she leapt into the bed, cocooning herself in the wealth of silk and soft linen and fell asleep.

* * *

Moa Thornbeard was a prickly sought of brownie, she never really cared for the goblins she more enjoyed the housework she was hired to do. Normally Thornbeard kept to herself minding her thoughts and ignoring chattering goblins.

But this was not a normal day.

Thornbeard preened at her new station of maid to the temporary Queen. It was a very important job as she was now in charge of the Temporary ruler's comforts, clothing, daily schedule and lastly Thornbeard made sure the temporary ruler would see to all of her new roles. She was more of an advisor then a chambermaid.

A worthy role for a Thornbeard.

She didn't bother knocking on the door; she pushed the door open with minimal effort –to be a good brownie one had to be strong enough to lift twice their body weight- and trudged over to the tree like bed, clucking with her tongue at the sight.

Dreadful.

The Temporary ruler was swathed in the nest of sheets. Her dark brown hair sticking up at awkward angles in the tangle of linens and silks her face hidden under a thin silk cover.

Thornbeard moved forward, grasped the covers with both of her small withered hands and pulled with all her might. This lead to a chain of events:

One. Thornbeard went flying off her feet, falling with a light smacking sound on the stone floor.

Two. The covers swamped the maid.

And three. Sarah ended up in an ungodly heap of confusion, screaming and wild swinging arms.

Sarah regrouped and turned to the mass of covers, gasping slightly at the sight of the maid.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Helping you Mistress." Thornbeard.

Sarah huffed, "And how was pulling me out of bed helping me?"

The Thornbeard's large eyes narrowed. It was a frightening sight overly large eyes looking at you like that.

"Because the King requested that you would be bathed and dressed _appropriately before_ you meet him in about..." she paused for effect. "A half an hour or less."

"I am sorry but before we progress I think I should know at least _what_ you are."

"I am a brownie and before you waste more time on questions me name is Moa Thornbeard."

"Oh."

Thornbeard began grabbing at the sheets, tossing them away from Sarah.

Gruffly Thornbeard began to speak, "Now I will run water for your bath and lay out appropriate clothing I will leave the room, but I warn you if I come back in here and fine you lollygagging around I will pull you by the ear to the King-" at the sight of Sarah's growing protest Thornbeard added in a dead whisper, "Clothed or not."

With that threat Thornbeard waddled off into the bathroom.

Sarah sat on the floor, shirt in disarray, hair in a birds nest and face a comic mix of confusion and terror. _'Why is everyone here hell bent on scaring me?' _

Thornbeard had come back into the main room in a flurry of movement pushing and pulling Sarah into the brightly appointed bathroom, the brownie practically threw the girl in to the bath and hustled out.

Sarah sighed, her shirt was sopping and there was soap bubbles dripping down her face. The bathroom wasn't THAT blinding on second inspection just overly...pink. the room wasn't much bigger then her room but it certainly took inspiration from Pompeian atriums, the bath tub was small pool like a sought of impluvium while above her in the Roman style was a compluvium that allowed natural light to filter in and light the room in a soft sun like glow. The walls of the room were covered in a fresco of flowers, leaves and trees.

Stripping of her clothing Sarah relaxed into the warm water. Beautiful, sublime, heavenly and divine, the only way to describe a bubble bath.

Sarah bolted upright at the sound of Thornbeard's voice.

"I said out miss, you have ten minutes to put on clothing or you're going bare."

With that ringing in her ears Sarah got out.

'_Why am I the one doing what she says...shouldn't it be the other way around?'_

* * *

"I am not wearing THAT."

"Miss you are wearing it and that is final."

The brownie shoved the dress into Sarah's hands and left the room.

Sarah looked down at the dress. Lovely colour, great texture the only problem she had with the dress was the neckline- it wasn't deep or anything it settled low enough to show but not give away under normal circumstances she would of loved it, with the Goblin King, she felt like she was horribly exposed.

Grumbling and fussing she pushed herself into the dress.

It clung nicely to her curves and flowed out at her hips, her arms were covered to her elbows and coupled with the sweetheart neckline made her feel like she had walked out of a fantasy novel.

"Moa, I am ready could you take me now?" she asked patting down her dress, it really was a lovely colour a pale and glinting green that complemented her well.

Thornbeard opened the door, "Come along now missy."

* * *

Sometimes the human mind could be a great thing, creating fantastical ideas, beautiful images and providing people with the ability to think, to respond and to communicate.

Unfortunately for Sarah her mind was not thinking, not responding and she was not communicating anything but a blank expression, and the only thing her mind seemed to supply her with was Darth Vader's imperial march.

Most likely not the best mindset to be in before meeting with the Goblin King.

Up and up they went the light was getting brighter and brighter with each step up the winding staircase.

"Why is his study up in turrets?" Sarah asked, word slightly pausing to take in a breath, the stairs were steep and narrow old stone, hard to move up but easy to slip down.

"You have seen his creature form haven't you?" Thornbeard asked, turning her black eyes on Sarah.

"Yes, a barn owl."

"Well put it together, owls are birds of prey right? Now where do birds, especially birds of prey take rest? In the clouds and in the highest of branches so they can watch, wait and act without anyone but themselves aware of the intent."

Sarah nodded, "That makes sense." _'In a creep I know what you did last summer way' _she thought.

The steps came to an abrupt halt, Sarah's view was filled with a large seemly wooden door, it was plain, no carvings nor adornments just a simple knocker of bronze with one imprint of an owl.

Thornbeard knocked heartily against the door, a slight creaking sound answered back, Thornbeard took that well and pushed the door to a creaking open.

"Good luck miss."

Sarah nodded and walking in, her mind filling once more with the tune of the imperial march.

"Come in Sarah, sit down make yourself comfortable I'll be with you in a tick." Jareth said not even looking up from the pile of parchment in front of him.

She took the time to look around, light filled every corner, cream coloured drapes filtered the light around the king to a dim haze. This was not what she had expected form the Goblin King's private study, Sarah expected, resplendent reds and brooding blacks to dominate the King's place but the colours of white, beige and soft earthy browns where a stark contrast.

The furniture of the room was very similar in style to the objects in her room, naturally bent oak and rosewood, the only thing really extravagant in the room was the King's desk but Sarah figured it came with the title of king seeing as though the hard and dark wood did not fit the room.

"Having a good eyeful are we?" The voice of honey on glass asked.

Sarah let out in involuntary squeak at his movement. One moment at his desk the next lounging next to her on the plush loveseat.

"Yes, I was...the colour's don't seem to match you."

His brow quirked, "Really? Why would you think that?"

She stiffened her back and stared him square in the eye, "Because you seem more like a darker individual, not a...person to warm to such _light_ colours."

Jareth leaned forward, coming almost nose to nose with her, "Is that only because I take the children away? Or is it because I am King of the goblins? What makes you think you know me from what I seem to what I am?"

"Touché."

Jareth gave a self satisfied smile, and lent back watching as Sarah's body relaxed.

"Now enough of that you will come to know me in time, you have to for this job arrangement to work out."

"But I don't even want to do this, I have a job already. My flower shop and if I don't get back I'll lost clientele and my flowers will die."

He shrugged, "What a pity but I can't do anything for it, I could help you with the problem of the flower shop if you do as I say."

Sarah glared at him, "It didn't turn out so well for you last time did it?"

"Not the time nor place for that discussion. Now on the matter of your temporary rule. One I am still the King so I am still in charge of everything, you will handle most things with my supervision and guidance. Two I will grant you minimal magic to deal with goblins, this can't be used against me and I will teach you to use it. Three you can't contact the world above; their memories will be altered so no need to worry. Four you will deal with the wishes, runners and babes all with my supervision and lastly don't make this difficult for everyone just spend your year teaching and don't cause a international war."

Sarah raised a brow, "Really? You expect me to cause a war?"

"With your personality I expect it." He said, snarky grin filling his features.

"And how is your personality any better? I bet that your allies and enemies will like me better then you once I take a stab at international relations." Sarah sniped.

"My personality is suited, unlike yours I am subtle and firm and you dear Sarah are hot-headed and brash. I don't think that bet would end well for you."

Sarah stomped her foot as she stood from her seat, "Really? Well how about we make a bet?"

Jareth watched her, hips cocked with her hand fisted at the sides, eyes growing dark at the promise of a challenge.

"I bet I can curry more favour with your allies then you can."

He put his hand to his mouth in thought. Sarah's foot began to tap at the ground in frustration.

"Well? Are you taking me on or what" she asked, still tapping away.

Jareth held his hand out for a shake, "I'll make the bet with you under these conditions: no complaining of any task, no complaining about the role you have to play and no complaining about the above."

"Done."

Sarah reached for his hand to seal the deal, but Jareth moved it away.

"What will I get when I win?" he asked grinning slyly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't whatever they want I guess."

He grasped her hand quicker than a lightning bolt.

"Deal."

When she saw that the grin hadn't left but had grown in size, dread filled the pit of her stomach. He quirked an eyebrow up at her before moving of the seat and walking to his desk.

"You can leave now Sarah, I will call on you for lunch and we will discuss the issue of magic."

She couldn't move and had the strangest feeling that she had sold herself to the devil.

"That bet is going to get me into a lot of trouble isn't it?" she asked quietly. The only response she got from the King was a crooked smile.

* * *

I am so sorry for not uploading faster but I am very unreliable or set date because my muse if very temperamental so sorry again and I hope you like it so far.

Please review, I don't want to beg or anything but I would like some feedback.


End file.
